Coates Academy Before the FAYZ
by Nicole Rayne
Summary: Latest chapter- Drake doesn't like being humiliated. Especially not by Diana. So what's he going to do? Get her back, of course.
1. Chapter 1: Caine admits his love

Diana sighed, glancing at the alarm clock on her night stand for what felt like the fortieth time in the past three minutes. It was still 5:01 PM, just like it had been the last time she checked.

She generally didn't take naps very often, but now, what with her new schedule, she had to find some time to sleep. She spent most of her recent nights out with Caine and Drake, watching sleepily as he talked about all his plans with that annoying voice he used when he spoke about anything he thought his listeners should find to be very impressive.

Diana didn't use to dislike spending time with Caine that is, not until Drake had joined in their little group of freaks. Caine was changing a lot now and Diana didn't like it.

She was once able to charm him with just a simple gesture- maybe with a small smile in his direction, or perhaps by "accidentally" brushing her hand against his.

But not anymore. Now, he was too focused on his ominous plots and schemes to even notice when she did those things.

All though that may have been a bit of an exaggeration. He did notice maybe, but he didn't react to them the same way he used to. It was getting more and more difficult to keep Caine under her spell.

That had to do mostly with Drake Merwin.

They were mortal enemies, Drake and Diana. They were, after all, the two competing for Caine's trust. Because when one had Caine's trust, they shared his power. And Drake and Diana loved power.

Diana rolled onto her back, stretching out her legs. She wished that she didn't have so much to worry about so that she'd feel more comfortable going to sleep.

But, lately there had just been too much going on. The world was changing so quickly she felt almost lost. She used to know everything, but now…now she often felt like she knew nothing at all.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a light knock on the door.

She groaned, slamming her fist down on the bed. She just couldn't get a _second_ of peace, could she?

_Well_, she thought, _I can get peace if I just don't answer_.

She smiled to herself, then felt stupid for doing it, and scowled instead.

The knock on the door came yet again, this time followed by a voice.

"Diana, are you in there?" Caine asked from outside.

Diana continued ignoring him and shut her eyes, thinking that somehow now she would be able to sleep.

She was surprised when she heard the door creak open followed by the sound of Caine's footsteps as he entered her room. He stopped her bed and Diana could feel his eyes on her face.

_Oh my lord, this kid's a creep_, she thought, almost opening her eyes and asking him what kind of meds he was neglecting to take.

But, she forced herself to continue to pretend to be asleep, not wanting to talk to Caine at all right now.

She felt his hand touch her shoulder and forced herself to remain still and not slap it away like her instincts told her to do.

Diana had never exactly been a very touchy-feely person.

"Are you asleep?" Caine questioned in a whisper, as if he actually expected her to answer if she was.

But, then again, it was probably wise of him to ask that question, considering she actually happened to_ not_ be asleep.

He touched her hair lightly and she felt his cold breath next to her ear. She had to restrain herself from shivering and hoped that he wouldn't see the goose bumps she felt run up her legs.

"God, I'm such a coward," He mumbled under his breath.

After hearing _Caine Soren _say _that_, Diana suddenly wished she had hidden a video camera somewhere in her room before Caine had walked in.

Caine stroked the line of her jaw softly, using a gentleness that Diana had never fathomed he was able to posses.

He spoke again, this time with a little frustration in his voice.

"But, of course, the one time I gain enough courage to come up here to ask you out, you're asleep," He sighed, backing away from her a little, something that Diana found herself disliking.

Diana exhaled and turned towards Caine, feeling both amused and extremely awkward about the situation she had gotten herself into. Unfortunately, her turning had caused some of her long, wavy hair to spill over her face and tickle her cheek badly, making her desperate to scratch it.

Thankfully, Caine, after waiting a few more seconds to make sure she was still asleep, pulled her hair back behind her ear, then smoothed it out with his hand.

"Wow," He said. "I am a lot braver when you're unconscious, aren't I?" He chuckled a bit. "Maybe that's because right now you're not throwing insults and mocking me all the time."

Diana almost laughed with him, but quickly stopped herself, both because she was supposed to be asleep and because this whole thing was a little too intimate. Diana wanted to use Caine, not bond with him. And the way he was touching her, and that tone he was speaking to her in made her feel strange. It made her feel uncertain, and to Diana, uncertainty was weakness.

But, Caine continued, oblivious to her growing inner rage.

"I should probably take advantage now shouldn't I?" He asked, his breath touching her ear again.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? _She worried, praying to god that he wasn't psycho enough to rape her in her sleep.

"All right," He said. "I'll say it."

He took a deep breath, preparing himself.

"Diana Ladris…I'm in love with you. Desperately, hopelessly in love with you. So much, in fact, that it makes me sick because you are a weakness to me. And people like us…We can't have weaknesses."

Diana froze, her breathing stopped. She'd been a little extreme when she thought he was going to rape her, but apparently not extreme enough.

Diana never thought Caine would think he was in love with her. She hadn't been trying to make him feel what he thought was love, only lust. She had tried to seduce him, not make him affectionate towards her.

Uncontrollably, in a sudden panic, Diana's eyes flew open.

She saw Caine trip back out of the corner of his eye, startled, and then quickly jump up into a standing position.

She looked at him, not sure if he knew whether or not she had been awake through the entire thing.

They both stared at each other for what was the most awkward minute of Diana's entire life, each of them trying to hide their panic and look like they were just chilling. Which was a little dumb-looking, considering how she was in a lying position and Caine was standing sketchily over her bed.

"Hey," He mumbled lamely, as if he had just so happened to bump into her on Coates Academy's school campus.

"Hi," She responded, not quite sure what else to say. She cleared her throat, sitting up a little. "So…What bring you into the girls' dormitory? Did they finally give you that room transfer you needed?"

"No," Caine answered, obviously not getting the insult. "I was just uh…" Diana nodded at him, urging him to continue. "Stopping by to ask you…what the geometry homework was."

Diana stared at him hard, annoyed with how he couldn't even come up with a half-decent excuse.

"It's Saturday, Caine," She mumbled.

He clenched his jaw and she could tell he probably wanted to punch himself in the face at that moment. "Yeah…It is, isn't it?" He said, his voice a little uneven.

Diana almost felt sorry for him, but then remember that he was the one responsible for making her feel the way she did and her pity instantly vanished.

"Wow, Caine, I had no idea you were so studious," She told him in mock surprise, beginning to enjoy the humiliation she could tell he was experiencing.

_That's what you get when you wake me up at three in the morning every night so I can watch you rant and then try to interrupt the nap I finally made time to take_, she thought, smirking openly.

"Yeah, well…I like to work ahead, you know," He said quietly, like he thought the less volume he used, the less of a moron he'd be making himself look like.

"Well, sorry to break your heart, but we didn't have any homework for over the weekend," She said, standing up and walking over to her bathroom, picking up the plastic cup she always kept by her sink and filling it with water, sipping it as she stepped back into her room.

"Oh, well. I'll just have to do something else…Like…practice with my new power or something," He said, trying unsuccessfully to switch to cool.

"Huh," Diana strolled over to her couch, sitting down gracefully. "Are you sure that's all you wanted to ask me, Caine?" She asked, examining her nails nonchalantly.

Some part of her told her to shut up, to not get him to admit that the real reason he'd come up here was to ask her out, because then she knew she would feel strange again. But the side of her that liked to get revenge on people, the side that generally held the most power over the actions she made, wanted him to feel extremely embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" He asked casually, leaning against the wall by her nightstand.

"I mean that it's a bit odd that you'd come all the way up here to ask me what the Geometry homework was when you can get it online or, you know, ask your roommate."

"I was in the neighborhood," He mumbled, making Diana want to throw something at him.

"Uh-huh. Well, one thing you have said to me today has been true," Diana said, leveling her gaze with his "You are a lot braver when you _think_ I'm unconscious."

Realization flooded in Caine's eyes along with horror, and he looked about ready to pass out.

"Well," Diana continued, smirking in triumph. "I have to go. I have a date with the library," she mocked, standing and grabbing her bag.

On her way out the doorway, she mumbled, "You can show yourself out," sure that he would as soon as he was able to calm his shock down enough to enable him to move again.

Diana's smirk faded as soon as she was in the dormitory's empty hall way.

The way she had felt back there when Caine told her his "true feelings" had been unacceptable. And the voice in her head that was telling her not to make Caine regret ever letting those five little cursed words escape his mouth, had to be stopped.

The world may have been changing quickly around Diana, but Diana wasn't going to allow it to change her.

Diana Ladris would always be Diana Ladris: seductive, manipulative, and merciless. She would never allow that to change.

She would never even dignify Caine with a response to his false declaration of love.

In fact, she would die first.


	2. Chapter 2: The files

**Hey, guys. So, this is my next chapter focused more on Diana and Drake. I tried to incorporate a little more comedy. I want to thank everyone for encouraging me, I really appreciate it. This one's also set before the FAYZ and it's about how Drake went looking for Diana's file. I hope you enjoy. Please comment and tell me how you think it is. Thank you :D**

Diana Ladris.

Drake _really_ disliked Diana Ladris. The way she walked, the way she spoke. Everything she did was a challenge directed towards Drake.

She would prance around the halls of Coates Academy, in her arrogant way and smirk at everyone who walked by like she was just so superior to the rest of mankind.

Drake had tried incessantly to break her. He had done almost all he could to see under that tough façade she always wore, to rip that smirk from her face, to ignite fear in her dark, mysterious eyes. But nothing ever worked.

So, Drake found himself heading towards the principal's office at two in the morning to search through his file cabinets and find the file on Diana Ladris. There would be something in there that he could use against her; there was something like that in all of the Coates Academy student's files.

He jumped out of the window of his dormitory room that was, luckily, only on the second story of the building, making the land less painful for Drake.

Then, he walked around the outskirts of the school, carefully avoiding each of the school's security cameras, to the main office.

He strolled around the large building towards the window of the office. He could basically sleep walk to the principal's office from any one of his class rooms, he had been there so often.

But, when he reached it, he found something very wrong. The window was already open halfway, just enough to fit a smaller body through.

Drake reached into his pocket and grabbed the switchblade his father had given to him when he had turned ten, claiming that he was now a man and needed a weapon of some sort. It was not a great weapon, but in Drake's hands, it was deadly. Drake always carried it around with him, just in case he ran into situations similar to the one he was in now.

He drew out the blade and, as quietly as possible, lifted the window a bit further to fit himself through and crawled in.

When he was inside, he glanced around, seeing no one.

_Maybe whoever it was left_, Drake's mind told him.

No, Drake knew when he was not alone. And he was not alone at all that moment.

He glanced up at the security camera and saw that someone had already accomplished the task of covering it with a Coates Academy girls' blazer.

Drake walked over to the wall lined with cabinets.

"Who's there?" He asked in his most threatening voice, moving his switch blade around so that it would reflect the light of the moon outside and show whoever was in the room with him that he was armed.

He strolled by the file cabinets, glancing around the room as he did.

"Mr. Merwin," A female voice said, mocking their principle, Dr. Wiley's, low, croaky voice to perfection. "Carrying weapons throughout Coates Academy campus is strictly forbidden."

He recognized the voice before he spun around and saw her.

Diana was standing in a space between two tall cabinets, hidden completely from anyone who wasn't directly in front of the wall. It was very possibly the only good hiding place in the small, nearly empty room. She looked overly casual, leaning against the cabinet to her right, examining her nails.

She met his surprised gaze and smirked.

"What were you planning to do with that, moron? Stab me?" She questioned, standing.

"Something like that," Drake told her, his grip on the blade tightening.

She laughed humorlessly. "Killing someone in the principal's office is not a really great idea if you don't want the principal to find out you were sneaking in. Or, you know, get put in prison for the rest of your life." She walked out of her hiding place, strolling around the room like she owned the place. "But, then again, you're going to end up in a cell eventually, right?"

"What are you doing here?" Drake asked, wishing he had something better to say.

Diana turned towards him and Drake noticed that she wasn't in uniform, but instead a small, red nightgown, covered up modestly by a bulky leather jacket that made her look, as much as Drake hated to admit it, a little dangerous. If she had run into Caine instead of Drake, she would have probably give him a heart attack.

"Probably the exact same thing you are," She mumbled, sitting on Dr. Wiley's desk, knocking the silver plaque that read "Dr. Robert J. Wiley" from his desk with a flick of her fingers.

"What's up with the gang look?" He asked before he thought about it, motioning to her jacket.

"Am I not feminine enough for you, Drake?" She asked, putting a hand against her heart as if this news came as extreme surprise to her.

Drake gave her a look. "Why are wearing that? It's not cold outside."

"Are you trying to get me to take it off?" She asked slowly, giving him a look that almost made him blush.

She was just sitting there, making a big fool of him, and he had nothing to say in response to any of her snarky comments.

"Maybe you should start wearing more clothes," He snapped, glancing around the room for no particular reason.

"Ah," She said, extreme amusement clouding in her eyes. "So, I'm too tempting for you and your man needs, then."

Drake wanted to kill her. "You're awfully modest tonight."

She laughed openly, flicking her long, dark hair over her shoulder. "No, Drake, you're just giving me a lot of material to use against you."

She stood, walking towards him gracefully.

"Maybe you should go back to your dorm," She told him.

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Well, you're not looking at my file while I'm here," She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not letting you look at _mine_, either," He said, mimicking her smirk.

"Well, then, what are we going to do, stand here for the rest of the night?" She asked, hiking an eyebrow.

"No one's holding you here, Ladris," Drake told her, leaning against the file cabinet in the space she had previously been hiding in.

She laughed. "That's funny, Drake. But if anyone's leaving, it's you."

"Well, then, I guess we're just stuck here together. What should we do with this fabulous opportunity? Bond?"

Diana shrugged, running her hand through her hair. "I think I already know as much about you as I can handle, Drake."

He laughed. "You don't know _anything_ about me, Diana."

She stared up at him with dark, unreadable eyes.

"Okay," She said after a minute. "What's your favorite color?" She asked, looking expectant.

"Blood Red," He answered easily.

She mimicked a look of shock. "_Really_? Now if I had had to guess, that would have been my_ last _choice!"

"And what's yours?"

"Brown," She said, sitting back down on Dr. Wiley's desk.

"Ah, like the color of your beloved Caine's eyes," Drake mumbled, smirk growing.

She rolled her eyes. "No, a darker brown."

"Ah, like the color of shit," Drake corrected himself.

"Like chocolate, actually," She told him, tone a little annoyed.

"You like chocolate?" He asked, thinking about it for a minute. "I'd have thought you'd like something that would suit you a little more, like human blood."

She sighed, now more than just a little aggravated. "And what's your favorite food, Drake? Besides innocent little children, of course."

"Nothing tops innocent little children," He commented dryly. "What's your favorite hobby?"

"Anything that doesn't involve bonding with you," She said. "Yours?"

"I like to model. Haven't you seen the posters of me all over Limited Too?"

"Favorite movie?"

"Beauty and the Beast."

"Considering how this whole bonding thing was your idea, shouldn't you be taking it a little more seriously?"

"Oh, Diana, when did I ever say I was kidding-?"

He was interrupted by the loud sound of the office door opening.

Diana's eyes widened and she shot Drake a look.

"Can we make it out in time?" He asked, motioning toward the window and beginning to walk towards it.

There was the sound of keys jingling in someone's hand and the door began to unlock.

Diana acted quickly, leaping up from the desk and grabbing Drake, then pushing him against the wall space between the file cabinets, having to flatten her body against his to hide herself entirely.

Drake, absolutely shocked, was about to react on how he usually did when someone touched him and push her away, but the door opened.

"Who's there? This is security!" A male voice came from the doorway.

"_Damn it_," Diana mumbled under her breath.

Drake shifted uncomfortably. He had never been remotely close to a girl before. In fact, he had never been this close to _anyone_ before. And it felt beyond bizarre. He knew Diana was considered attractive by every straight member of the male sex, but he had never really thought of her that way. And now, he was so close to her, he felt her body against his, heard her breathing, and received the warmth radiating from her. And she smelled _amazing_, like some type of wild flower.

But the whole thing made Drake feel so strange, that he almost preferred for the security guard to find them.

The guard walked right by them that second, flashlight in hand.

Drake guessed that he was in his late twenties. He was tall and buff, with short, cropped black hair.

"I can take him," Drake whispered to Diana, taking his switch blade out of his pocket.

"Shut up and don't even think about trying anything that stupid," She snapped.

"Who's there? I hear you! And I'm not leaving this place until I find you" The guard shouted.

Diana looked up at Drake, giving him a look of pure hatred, and then she took a deep breath, shoving off her leather jacket.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this," She mumbled.

And before Drake could ask her what she was doing, she grabbed a hold of his neck and brought his head down to hers and kissed him.

Right on the lips.

In the middle of the principal's office with the security guard right there.

Drake was too stunned to move at first, but he forced himself into action and began pushing her way, having no idea what she was doing.

She gripped him tighter, forcing his mouth open… Suddenly it wasn't so bad.

_What the hell is going on?_ Drake's mind shouted at him.

Diana grabbed Drake's switch blade, shoved it back into his pocket and grabbed his arms, wrapping them around her waist and pulling out of their hiding place a little.

"Hey!" The guard yelled, turning towards them abruptly.

Diana let go of Drake and screamed, as if she hadn't noticed the guard before.

The guard shone the light towards them, examining the situation. He saw Diana's jacket on the floor, then Diana, who looked startled out of her mind. Then, he examined Drake, who was still staring at Diana, jaw hanging in astonishment.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing here? This is not a make-out room!" He scolded, and then got a better look at Diana. "You're not supposed to be here," He said, a little more softly.

If Drake had been a little more aware, he would have scoffed, but now, all he could think of was the fact that Diana Ladris's tongue had just been in his mouth.

"We're so, _so_ sorry," Diana was saying, her hand against her heart as if she were trying to calm her heart rate. "The window was open and we were afraid someone would see…You know."

Drake, taken aback and just so happening to be in the middle of swallowing at that moment, doubled over and began to choke.

Diana reached over to him.

"Are you okay, _babe_?" She asked, slamming her hand down against his back with a painful force while trying to look like she was helping him.

He winced in pain, and pushed her hand away, straightening and taking deep, calming breaths.

"Sorry, you just must have really startled him," She explained to the guard, who was too busy staring at Diana in her skimpy dress to even notice Drake. "He's really, _really_ sensitive, you see," She said sympathetically.

"Well, I did make quite a lot of noise when I walked in here," The guard said, slowly becoming suspicious once again.

"We were a little…distracted," Diana explained, actually managing to blush.

The guard glanced over at the security camera Diana had hung her Coates Blazer over.

"Who put that there?" He asked, motioning to the camera.

Diana turned to the camera like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh, that wasn't us," She told him. "I already had a jacket," She said, motioning to her leather jacket that was sprawled on the floor by Drake's feet. "And I hope it wasn't Toney's," She said laughing lightly and motioning to Drake. "I'm pretty sure the blazer he generally wears is for males."

The guard smiled at her appraisingly and Drake almost felt bad for Diana because of the way the creep was looking at her.

"All right, well, I'm going to have to escort you guys out," He said to Diana, not even bothering spare a second glance at Drake. "And you can't come in here again. In fact, you're not even supposed to be out of your dorms."

"We're so sorry. I _knew_ it was a mistake, but Toney just _really_ wanted to have his first time," She explained, managing to get them out of trouble and humiliate Drake at the exact same time.

"Well," The security guard told her. "I'm going to let it slide just this once, all right?"

_Jesus Christ_, Drake managed to think. _This guy is _such _a dumb ass._

Diana smiled, and let out a big, relieving exhale. "Thank you _so_ much, sir!"

He returned the smile, and stepped towards her, put his oversized hand on the small of her back and began escorting her to the exit. Drake followed without thinking twice about it. Everything had taken on a dream-like quality and Drake considered the option that he might actually be asleep.

But just in case he wasn't, he continued following Diana and the creepy guard out of the building.

When they reached the exit, Drake grabbed Diana's arm, pulling her away from the guard and out the exit.

"Well, thanks for the second chance," He called back to the guard. "Pamela and I won't do it again."

When they were far enough away from the building, Diana jerked her arm away from Drake's grasp.

"Pamela? Really? _Pamela_? That's disgusting."

"It's better than _Toney_," Drake retorted. "And I told you that you should start wearing more clothes."

"Well, it was _because _of the way that perv liked this night gown that we got away," She argued.

"That is not a night gown," Drake said. "That thing doesn't have enough fabric to be considered a _shirt_."

Diana turned towards him. "Speaking of clothes, you owe me a new blazer."

Drake chuckled dryly. "But people seem to like you so much more when you're not wearing jackets, _Pamela_."

"Oh, Toney, stop being so jealous," She responded, walking again. "And decide whether or not you want me to wear more clothes."

Drake stared at her for a minute in silence. The humor of the situation they had just been in dissolved into the air.

"You kissed me," Drake stated bluntly. "And you saved me all in one day."

"I did," Diana said simply.

"I'm afraid," He told her.

"As you should be," She turned to the right, walking in the direction of the girls' dormitory. "By the way, I'm size small in women's blazers," She said over her shoulder.

Drake stood, staring after her, watching her until she disappeared behind the building. Then, he turned right back around and walked right back to the office, sneaking back in through the same window. The idiot security guard hadn't even taken Diana's blazer away from the security camera.

He saw Diana's leather Jacket that had been left abandoned on the floor and grabbed it, knowing that if he returned it, she would know he went back in to look at her file. And he would get rid of his before she had a chance to come back in there and search for it.

He opened the "L" drawer of the cabinet labeled "J-O" and found the file "Ladris, Diana", smiling broadly in triumph.

He scanned through the file, his eyes stopping on the word "sadist".

_Diana's a sadist? _He thought in confusion

Then he saw something strange. A little smiley face was drawn at the side of the word. Drake suddenly felt very suspicious.

He took a glance at the top of the file and saw the words written there in bold print: The file of Drake Merwin.

Drake's jaw clenched and he threw the file back into the drawer, not bother to close it. He jumped out of the window, slamming it shut behind him, which the security guard had also neglected to do.

She had already gotten a chance to look at his file, exchange it with hers and hide hers away before Drake ran into her.

He had disliked Diana before, but after tonight, he hated her more than anything else on the entire planet.

And he was going to make her pay.


	3. Chapter 3: The Day After

**Hey, guys I want to thank all of you once again for reviewing, I really, really appreciate that more than I can express with words :D This fanfic is totally out of the blue and I have honestly no idea whatsoever of where it's going to lead. It takes place right after the awkward Drake+Diana scene and I hope for even more awkwardness in this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review :D**

Caine sighed and lay back against his chair. Mr. McAllen was rambling about something that had to do with World War II and Caine did not intend to pay attention to his lecture at any point during the class period.

He glanced around the room, bored. His eyes met with Ashley Whitmore's, a pretty blonde girl who always stared at him whenever he was around. She blushed when she noticed he was watching her back and smiled at him meekly. He looked away without returning her smile and scanned the room again for Diana.

She had been avoiding him and Drake most of the day, skipping classes they shared together and hiding from them in between classes. He had found out from Ashley that Diana had gone to first and third period, but she hadn't shown up to second, forth, and fifth. Diana had second with Drake, forth with Caine, and fifth with both.

Caine glanced over at Drake, who was sitting two seats away from him, tapping his pen against his desk anxiously.

Drake's eyes met with Caine's and Caine thought he detected something strange in them- anger, most definitely, but there also seemed to be a bit of nervousness, which wasn't exactly a usual emotion for Drake Merwin to feel.

"What's with you?"Caine mouthed to him.

Drake narrowed his eyes. "Nothing."

Caine shook his head, annoyed with him.

"I'm not going to make you discuss it with me," He told him in a low whisper, leaning across the boy that was unlucky enough to have been assigned to sit between the two of them. "I'm not a psychologist and I don't really care how it makes you feel, but I want an explanation for all this retardation. Diana's running away from me and you're acting like you're on your period, so it better be good."

"Stay out of my business, Soren," Drake snapped, beginning to get angry.

Caine smiled darkly and scooted even further across the desk, making the pitiful boy in between them brace himself in concern.

"I don't think Mr. McAllen would appreciate it if he were interrupted by a body flying across his classroom and into that wall right in front of you, Drake."

Drake exhaled sharply, giving in. "Can we talk after class?"

"No, I want to know-."

"Mr. Soren!"Mr. McAllen's annoyingly high-pitched voice interrupted Caine midsentence and Caine looked up to find the short, balding man standing in front of his desk, yard stick in hand like he was about to give him a good lashing.

"Yes, Mr. McAllen?" Caine asked casually, leaning back down on his own seat.

"You are speaking through my lecture," The prudent man said, nose crinkled in disgust.

"Well, so are you," Caine told him reasonably.

Mr. McAllen stood there for a minute, surprised that Caine, a straight-A, perfect student would dare to backtalk him. "Mr. Soren…Are you mocking me?"

"No, sir," He answered, smiling charmingly. "Just pointing some things out."

"Well," The annoying teacher continued. "I _know_ that I am speaking through my own lecture."

"As I'd hope you would," Caine said, perfectly keeping his cool intact even though the thing he really wanted to do at that moment was to throw the pathetic excuse for a human being out the window of the classroom and see how many seconds it would take for him to fly across Coates Academy campus.

Mr. McAllen's face reddened until its shade could easily be compared to the color of a fire truck and he opened his mouth, about to say something else of very minor importance when the door burst open and a Coates security guard entered, pulling an angry-looking Diana behind him.

"Sir, Miss Ladris here was caught trying to skip class. She was outside in the hallway."

Diana yanked her arm from the guard and maneuvered to her seat beside Caine lithely. The security guard's jaw clenched and Caine could tell Diana had most definitely worn him out.

Caine chuckled lightly.

"_What_?" Diana snapped at him.

Caine held his hands up in a mock surrender pose.

"Well," Mr. McAllen said, walking up to the security guard. "A lot of my star students seem to be acting up today," He informed the guard, casting a frustrated look at Caine, who smiled back at him snidley.

"Yes, sir," The guard said. "Well, I have to go report to the Dean's office now," He began heading toward the door.

"Oh, Roger," Diana called after him, voice sweet and undeniably fake. The man turned, bracing himself. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about that little…incident between you and Mrs. Brantley."

The guard's shoulder's tensed and he rushed out of the classroom quickly.

Diana laughed sardonically. "The security guards in this school are so pathetic," She mumbled to know one in particular.

"You seem to have them wrapped around your pinky figure," Drake said from his seat, tone harsh.

"Well, you don't always know everything, _Toney_," She replied smoothly without even glancing at him.

Drake's eyes narrowed to slits. "If you call me that name one more time, I'm going to tell that creep guard from last night the number to your dorm room."

Caine looked at each of them, confused.

"Fine, I'll tell Caine about what happened last night," She said smugly. "Choose a wall you like best and stand in front of it. Get ready to meet it face to face-."

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Caine almost shouted, earning a threatening look from Mr. McAllen who had finally gotten back to his lecture.

"That was _not_ my fault! You initiated, I just went with it. I even choked afterwards," Drake defended himself, sitting up more.

"I don't think you'll get much of a chance to explain your side of how things wnet," Diana said with a sly smile.

"Someone better explain what's going on, or I'm going to throw the both of you into a wall!" Caine shouted accidentally. All eyes turned on him, most of them confused, some afraid. "Metaphorically speaking of course," He assured them.

"Mr. Soren, one more word and you'll get out of class early today. With a referral," Mr. McAllen told him. "And that goes for you, too, Mr. Merwin. I can hear your voice as well."

Their classmates' gazes now more to Drake, who was glowering openly.

He glared at everyone in the room.

"Rawr," He said tonelessly.

Everyone looked away from him quickly, suddenly seeming intent on Paying attention to the teacher's lecture.

Caine rolled his eyes at Drake then leaned toward him again, going across the boy in between them once again, who now seemed to be praying that he would get out of this classroom alive.

"We talk after class," He whispered.

Drake shrugged as if to say "I don't care."

Caine glanced at Diana, who was staring at the empty desk in front of her.

"That means you're talking too," He told her.

"Forcing me to talk. What a way to express your undying love for me," She said, clearly annoyed with everyone and everything.

Caine's jaw clenched. "Watch yourself, Diana," He warned.

"I get watched enough as it is," She said, casting him a wry smile.

Caine almost blushed, but he forced himself to remain calm.

"Yesterday was one of the most disturbing days of my life," Diana told him dryly. "And you don't need to find out about all the intimate details of what happened, because, trust me on this, it will make you sick. Just drop it, Caine. Learn to let things go."

"I don't have to learn to let anything go," He retorted.

She sent him a look, then sighed and moved her gaze back to the empty desk that lay in front of her.

"Well, you're going to have to," She said, and Caine knew she was not just talking about his insisting on finding out about what had happened last night any more.

He stared at her for a minute as she remained completely expressionless. Then, he leaned towards her, placing his lips by her ear, getting a whiff of her sweet scent at the same time.

"I don't care what you say," He whispered to her. "I'm not going to learn how to let things go, because I'm never letting anything go. I'm going to get what I want, Diana, and that includes _you_," He paused, giving her time to respond, but she didn't move, didn't even react, although Caine could have sworn that he had seen a small shiver go through her. "And you know something else?" He continued, confident now. "I'm glad you heard me tell you that I love you. Because it's the truth and I wouldn't know how else to tell you."

She smirked, discreetly trying to move away from him a little. "You're delusional," She said simply.

He ignored her. "I have an idea," He said. "I'm going to take you out for dinner later tonight and you can tell me about what happened yesterday then."

She turned to him, shocked. "I'm _not_ going on a date-!"

"No one said anything about a date. But, we need to talk."

"Is Drake coming?" She asked hesitantly.

He gave her a look. "You want him to?"

She hesitated, seeming to be weighing the options and seeing which was worse: An awkward non-date with Caine or a night out with him and Drake.

"Do I have a choice in this either way?" She asked him.

"No," He answered easily. "I'll meet you at the bus stop a block west from Coates at six."

"You're taking me to a bus stop? How romantic."

"No, we're riding the bus into town. And don't worry, Diana, I'll try to make it as romantic for you as possible."

She looked at him, annoyed. She seemed about ready to put up a fight, but whatever she was going to say was interrupted by the loud ringing of the bell, dismissing students for their free period.

"I'll see you at six," He told her, then stride out of the classroom, feeling even more confident and accomplished than usual.

**Yeah, like I said, kind of random. Well, anyway, sorry it wasn't as planned as the other two, but I hadn't posted anything for a little while and I just wanted to get something out there. Sorry if you guys disliked it. Please comment and tell me what you think and also what you care to see in the future. As always, thanks a bunch :D**


	4. Hey

**Hey, guys… sorry, not a chapter. Hasn't been for a LONG time. However, I was just looking over this story and all the lovely reviews I was given and have decided I may continue it. But first I want to know what you guys think. Like, would you continue this? I know it's been forever, but PLAGUE inspired me to continue. : ) So, please leave a review or PM me telling me whether I should begin this again or not. **


	5. Chapter 4: The Security Camera

**Well, because of all the wonderful reviews I have decided to continue : ) This one's a little short, but huge for the plot. I don't really know exactly where I'm going with this, so if anyone has any suggestions please do inform me. Also, I got reviews asking for Drake, so, valá, here he is :D If you wonderful readers want anyone else involved in this story, please do inform me and I'll try my best to include them **** Thank you **

For the second night in a row, Drake snuck into the principal's office. During class that day, he had replayed the events of the previous night in his head over and over. He needed something to help him bring Diana down. Leverage to draw her towards him and then push her to the ground.

Then, it came to him. Just like that.

Drake strolled across the principal's room calmly. He glanced around for a minute before he found it. The other security camera that was so oddly placed, he usually forgot it existed. He was hoping Diana had, too.

His eyes landed on it and his lips curled into a slow smile.

Carefully, he reached towards it, as if moving too fast might scare it and make it run away.

His hands curled around the small, old-looking camera and he cautiously pulled it off its hook on the wall.

The camera's battery was charged almost completely and Drake panicked, hoping that someone hadn't grabbed the tape before he could.

He rewound the camera for what seemed like ten minutes before Diana flashed through the screen. His smile grew larger. He slowed the camera and watched as Diana walked in the camera's view again, stood there for a minute, holding a file- probably Drake's- and laughing to herself.

He didn't need any more. That was enough to use against her.

Carefully, he put the camera back in its place.

He walked over to the other camera and grabbed Diana's blazer which still hung over it. He ducked under its line of sight and walked towards the window, hoisting himself up on its frame.

He glanced back into the room chuckling to himself before jumping out onto solid concrete.

He glanced around and, coincidentally, spotted the Bitch herself walking with Caine right in his direction.

Her eyes met his and narrowed suspiciously.

Drake approached them smoothly, smiling deviously.

He tossed the blazer in his hands to Diana and it fell to the ground before she could grab it.

Her astonished expression made him even happier. She knew. She knew he had something against her now, but he could tell she had no idea what it was.

I laughed at her, relishing in her panic.

"I'd give you back your leather jacket," I said with false sincerity "but I've already put it up for sale on eBay."

I walked away, not waiting for a response.

_Diana Ladris, I've got you. I've finally got you. _

**Thanks to the reviewer who pointed out the typo in chapter three! I appreciate it **


End file.
